AKU-KYAKU.
by NihonObsession
Summary: The intentions of Team Aku (Evil Sonic, et al.) & lots of kidnapping. (My cat is blocking the computer-_-;;)


AKU-KYAKU. TEIRUSU NO YUUKAI! IRAISU NO CHIKARA NUSUMU!   
  
(Idea for story: Sonic 86. This story contains Shounen Ai. Naturally, since the Aku's are their  
opposites, it's only, well...natural. For those of you who don't know what it is, I don't  
recommend continuing from here on. For those of you who do & like that kind of thing, go on  
ahead. All characters are property of SEGAtm & ARCHIER, Belial is property of AMACAR).  
  
It has been 3 years since Eggman had replaced Robotnick. Last year they forced him out  
of Mobotropolis, so he built Eggmanland up in the far north of the continent, destroying all life  
in his path.  
Sonic sat out on the balcony of his Penthouse apartment. The sky was like iodine & he  
enjoyed the cool breeze. He swirled the sake inside his wineglass & watched the city lights  
flicker. Just 3 « years ago, they were living in primitive conditions & now, It was like life had  
stopped when they were only 5 & started again, picking up the pieces & reassembling them. In  
this case, the citizens who were still flesh & blood, or for that matter, alive.  
The Robians were having the worst time adapting. Some ended up the victims of hate  
crimes by those who couldn't let go of the past & accept things as they were.  
Sir Charles & Sir Nate had built a demechanization chamber then. Bunnie had had her  
mechanized body surgically replaced to save her life, so she was stuck with it forever. Jules  
would have died if he were returned to flesh & bone.  
Rotor moved in with his family. He was a member of the Arctic Freedom Fighters now.  
Dulcy went off searching for a hidden dragon valley & we haven't herd from her since. Elias,  
ever the femme bishounen, had an argument with king Max & ran away to rejoin the  
Brotherhood or the EST, leaving Sally as heir to the crown, as it should be, in their own  
opinions.   
Sally had become ever serious & almost unbearable to be around, when she wasn't on the  
team that is. Bunnie married Antoine. Antoine grew his hair out. He has become quite the  
party animal. Sonic had become mature & rather quiet, waiting to see what tomorrow brings.   
Tails was blossoming into a young man. His voice was deepening. He was the best mechanic in  
all of Mobotropolis & quite the inventor. Lately, all of Eggman's pathetic attempts have been at  
either destroying Tails' creations or trying to capture him. Sonic wouldn't let that happen.  
  
Early that morning, when the sun was starting to rise, Sonic was awoken by a loud racket from  
outside. He rushed to the balcony to see what all the commotion was about. His vision was  
blurred, he rubbed his eyes. Tails, in his whitecoat, was being dragged away by 2 shadowbots  
who had apparently blown up his house to get him.   
  
"Sonic! HALP!!"   
  
"TAILS!"  
  
Sonic rushed down to free his friend.   
  
"Halt." One of the bots pointed a cannon at Tails' head. " Orders are, dead or alive."  
  
Sonic had no choice but to freeze.  
  
Sonic heard laughter. None other than Nack the Weasel stepped out from the hole in Tails'  
house.  
  
"Aagghh!" Tails said frustratingly. "You're gonna pay for that wall!"  
  
Nack lifted Tails soft chin in his hand. "Quiet, pretty boy. Where you're going, you won't have  
to worry about walls & finance." He cackled.  
  
Sonic was red in the face. "YOU...!"  
  
Nack stopped laughing. "You!" He snapped at the bots, "Stay here & make sure the Hedgehog  
doesn't try to follow us!" He cuffed Tails' hands behind his back, propped Tails over his  
shoulder, went in through the whole in the wall, & emerged in his hubberbike while the bots  
shot there cannons off at Sonic, who watched helplessly & he rode off.  
  
"TAILS!!"  
  
"SONIC!!"  
  
By the time Sonic had manage to impale the shadowbots, Nack & Tails were long out of site.   
Sonic ran & ran, trying to find a trace of them, anything! Nack was ruthless & would kill Tails  
in a second if he could get back at Sonic by doing it. Tails knew that too. He was so scared!   
Sonic crashed to his knees with tears running down his cheeks. He remembered when  
Metaru had kidnaped Tails, how it felt. He wanted to help Tails. He wanted to know he was  
safe. After all, Tails was his nakayoshi, wasn't he?   
  
"Dammit!" He struck the nearest tree in frustration. After catching his breath, he continued  
running until he saw Soranishima in the sky. Remembering that Nack's den was there, he  
figured that's where he'd find Tails, so he raced back to Mobatropolis to retrieve the Tornado &  
took off.  
  
Without a second pilot, he had a bit of trouble landing the plain. It crashed right outside the  
Forbidden Zone, which is lucky for him, because Elias happened to be outside at the moment.  
Elias investigated the wreck as a blue pincushion emerged from the debris. "Sonic! You  
scared the living daylights outta me! Practically crashed right into me!"   
  
"Huh? Elias! Lucky crashing into you!"  
  
"What's wrong Sonic? You seem distressed."  
  
Sonic growled. "Tails was kidnaped!"  
  
"& you think the kidnaper took him here?"  
  
"Nack still lives here, doesn't he?"  
"Nack?! Maybe we'd better contact the EST &..."  
  
"No! This is something personal between Nack & I. We've been at eachothers necks for years  
& now he's gone too far!"  
  
"I suppose, but... you really shouldn't do alone."  
  
Sonic crossed his arms, turned his back on Elias, & laughed. "Hmph! You were one of the best  
Freedom Fighters we've ever had. If it wasn't for your father getting all uptight about you being  
king, you coulda' been the greatest. Who know's what you could've accomplished."  
  
"Thanks Sonic. When Sally becomes queen, I was planning on coming back. Can't force me to  
be king if little sister's glued to the thrown. Besides, she wanted to be queen. I had no  
intentions of sitting on a thrown all day." He laughed. "In the mean time, what say I prove I've  
still got the stuff & help you rescue Tails?"  
  
"Sure thing." They shake hands.  
  
"Besides...." Elias's face grew stern. "I have a score to settle with that girlfriend of his."  
  
"Hmmm? She trick you & dump you or something?"  
  
"No, nothing like that. She kidnaped someone close to me & tossed her into a Robotisizer. You  
can recognize her easily, because during our first fight, I gave her four slashes to the face that  
scared. She gave me one across the chest. I can still feel the pain."  
  
"Yeah, well, Nack threw me into a Robotisizer once. I'll tell you about it on the way."  
  
To Sonic's sheer annoyance, Knack had left Sonic a ransom note inside his lair. "Hey,  
Pincushion, If you want to see your lovely little friend again, bring me the Chaos Chalice or I'll  
hand him over to Eggman. Remember, if you double-cross me, he'll get something much worse.  
Meet me at the Hidden Palace & bring it with you."  
  
Sonic crumbled up the letter. "Come on Elias, I have an idea."  
  
"Where are we going, Sonic?"  
  
"To Echidnaopolis. I know a curtain guardian who owes me a favor."  
  
About half an hour later, they arrive at the Hidden Palace with a bag. Nack was sitting on the  
thrown resting his head on his hand. Sonic could hear Tails struggling in the next room &  
rushed over. There he was, chained to the wall. There was something appealing about his  
situation, but Sonic slapped it out of his mind. Just as he took a step towards him, Nack fired his  
lazer pistol. "Hold it Hedgehog. You don't lay a finger on that fox till I get my grail."  
  
Sonic threw the bag at Nack while Elias helped hi to free Tails. Nack popped the chalice out of  
the bad & examined it. "It's a fake!"  
  
Tails disappeared as the wall suddenly revolved on him. Sonic growled & lunged at Nack, only  
to go right through him. Nack laughed. "Haha! I knew you'd double-cross me." His image  
vanished.  
  
Sonic picked himself up. "A hologram! Elias! We've been had!"  
  
"He probably took him up to the Sky Sanctuary! Come on!"  
  
When the two reached the Sky Sanctuary, they found not only Nack & Tails, but a complete  
surprise of Aku-Sonic, Aku-Tails, & Aku-Sally.   
  
Sonic stopped dead in his tracks & turned his view back to Nack "Nack! Stop! What are you  
gonna do with him?!"  
  
Nack tipped his hat & tightened his grip on Tails' wrists. "Well, his evil self here has offered to  
pay me twice what Eggman offered."  
  
Aku-Tails stepped forth & swapped Nack a bag of gold Mobiums for his captive. Tails became  
slightly panicky when his other self fingered his chin. "Hmmmm. Perhaps when I called you a  
twerp all those years back, I was being a bit hasty. Far too lovely for such a shrewd title."  
  
Tails struggled to free himself as Aku-Tails tried to kiss him. "Wha-what are you SAYING!   
You & I are the same!"  
  
Aku-Tails walked past him & gave him a noggie. "Naturally. Our Tails only loves himself, so  
your Tails is the perfect candidate. AT, don't you think he's a little tall for you?" He took off  
his shades to give Elias the once-over. "My! I've never seen anyone like you before!"   
  
. He touched his face & Elias blushed. "I...I'm her brother." He pointed to Aku-Sally.  
  
"Impossible." She retorted & crossed her arms. "My brother is dead!"  
  
Aku-Sonic frowned at her menacingly. "Now I see. You're little brother, Elias."  
  
"LITTLE brother?!" Elias was confused.  
  
"You ran him through because you were jealous of him." He poked at Elias's heart.  
  
"Ran him through?!" Elias gulped.   
  
He fingered Elias's chin towards him. "Because he was so beautiful." Elias blushed.  
  
Sonic blushed, embarrassed, from head to red shoe. "Yes, & tall." He gulped.  
  
Aku-Sonic turned his attentions to Sonic & looked him over, annoyed. "Damn! You've  
changed so much, I guess I cant pull off impersonating you anymore!"  
  
Sonic struck a pose. "Damn straight you cant." He crossed his long arms over his chest, a  
menacing smile crossed his face. Aku-Sonic mimicked his pose. "I'm three times as fast as you  
& you'd hafta stand on your own head to be as tall as I am. Your quills are as short & pudgy as  
you are, & your eyes are as black as coal." He laughed.   
  
"Hahaha!" Aku-Sally laughed mechanically. "He's got a point there As. He's better looking,  
more interesting, & certainly more evolved than you! Ahahahaha!"   
  
Again, Aku-Sonic offed his shades. "What'chu gettin at, boy?!" His left eye twitched. His  
agitation ceased when he noted in the corner of his eye, the prince running his fingers through  
his hair. He nudged Nack in the arm. "Take care of Sonic & fetch me that squirrel & you can  
name your own price."  
  
"Yes SIR!" Nack saluted. "But I have a better idea. I know how to get at him, you outrun the  
prince. Here, use this." He shoved a chip in Aku-Sonic's pocket.  
  
"Right-o.!" Aku-Sonic took a small device out of his pocket. "This'll be the perfect time to try  
this baby out. Heheh!" While Nack kept Sonic at bay with his sledgehammer, Aku-Sonic took  
two seconds to catch the fleeing prince & pin the device on his head. Elias's eyes became  
translucent & he collapsed.   
  
Aku-Tails kicked a stone at Aku-Sonic, which bounced off his head. "Yo! Give me one a'those  
things, man!"  
  
Aku-Sonic chucked the rock back at him, but Aku-Sonic simply moved his head. "Ah! Go steal  
your own!" He touched Elias's face with his hand. "Elias, wake up."  
  
Elias revealed no change in his eyes. "Hmmmmm?"  
  
"You see that guy over there?" He turned Elias's face in the direction of the fighting pair. "The  
blue one." He helped Elias up & handed him a lazer pistol.  
  
"Mmmhmmm." Elias nodded wearily.  
  
"Toss him off this sanctuary."   
  
"Of course." He slowly walked towards them, ready to fire.  
  
Tails squirmed in his captor's grasp. "No! Elias! Don't listen to him! Stop!"  
  
  
But Aku-Tails was obviously quite taken with "himself" & restrained him by the waist. His  
head bearly reached Tails shoulder & he rested on it. "Forget about them." Little heart-bubbles  
popped out of his head.  
Tails had had enough. Though his hand were cuffed behind his back, he grabbed his  
counter part & tossed him over his head at Aku-Sonic. While the two tried to gather all their  
bearings, Tails ran to stop Elias.  
Nack backed off with a smug smirk on his face as Elias closened in on Sonic, pointing  
the lazer at him. Sonic backed near the edge of the sanctuary with a perplexed look on his face.  
He looked into Elias's eyes, to see that he had no expression on his face whatsoever.   
  
Tails snuck up behind Elias. "Sorry to do this, Daichinko, but..." He yanked on Elias's hair.   
Elias cried out in momentary pain & dropped the pistol.  
  
Sonic snatched it up & casually strolled over to Team Aku, who were busy arguing with  
eachother & acting like the Three Stooges. Sonic pointed the pistol at them. "Tell me how to  
deactivate the chip."  
  
"No!" Aku-Sonic retorted. "He's mine!"  
  
Sonic fired the pistol, the lazer deliberately striking the handle of his shades, knocking them to  
the floor & breaking them.  
  
"Tell me!"  
  
"How the hell should I know?! It's his chip!" He pointed to Nack. When Sonic looked in  
Nack's direction, he had Tails in a headlock.  
  
"That's right, Hedgehog!" Nack tossed another chip to Sonic. Sonic examined it. "Put it on, or  
I'll break his neck!"  
  
Tails growled & bit Nack's arm & punched him in the kisser. "I'm sick of being handled like a  
piece of property!" He placed his foot on Nack's chest. " Tell me how to deactivate the chip, or  
I'll toss you off myself!"  
  
"Alright! Alright!" He pointed to Elias. "Just push the green button."  
  
"Tails looked. "What happens if I push the RED button?"  
  
"You'll scramble his brain & he'll lose his memory."  
  
"Well, for your sake, you'd better be telling me the truth."  
  
"He pushed the green button which released Elias back into his own custody. "Wha-what  
happened...?"  
  
Sonic turned to Team Aku & waved the pistol between the three of them. "Now, I don't know  
HOW the hell you got here, but you're NOT staying any longer." Sonic pulled back his left  
glove to reveal some kind of wristband with a speaker system.  
  
A horn sounded & a hubbercraft pulled in behind Nack. The lady in the driver's seat winked.   
"Nack! Can I give you a lift?"  
  
Nack hopped in the passenger seat. "Oh, sure thing, Babe! Now let's get the HECK outta here!"  
  
Elias fumed. "BELIAL!! @#$%^&*!!"  
  
Belial shot him an Amikon & drove off.  
  
"Come back here, you witch!" Elias heard a bizarre sound & turned around to see an even more  
bizarre sight. "Sa..sa..Sonic! H-Who or WHAT the heck is THAT?!"  
  
"Ahh, that's just Zonic."  
  
"That's right, don't mind me. I'm just here to pick up these Yakuzas. So, Sonic... What'd they  
do THIS time? I was kinda eating lunch, heheh."  
  
"I.. I DON'T want to talk about it." Sonic was completely flushed, as was Tails, who looked  
rather nauseated.  
  
"Damn." Elias scratched his head. "I cant remember a darn thing since arriving here, heheh."  
  
"I see... That bad, huh?"  
  
-_-;;  
  
"Please... DON'T look into it." Tails observed the land below.  
  
"Here." Sonic handed Zonic the chip. "Find out what this is & charge it against them. Better  
yet, make more of them & make them wear them." He chuckled.  
  
Aku-Tails laughed wickedly & pointed his finger towards them. "You haven't seen the last of  
me, Tails!"   
  
"Yes, little prince." Aku-Sonic smiled menacingly. "You can expect to see me again as well."  
  
Zonic apologized for any inconveniences & left with the Yakuza. Sonic stepped on the broken  
shades. "Come on guys, I think we've all had enough of this place.  
  
"I don't know.." Elias glanced around & sniffed the air. "I always thought it was the most  
beautiful place on Soranishima, next to Angel Island."  
Sonic laughed. "Come have lunch with us Elias, & we'll talk about old times."  
  
"Sure thing."  
  
The three of them walked off in the direction of the sun. Tails hoovered above & pointed to the  
East. "Y'know, Sonic & I were considering a trip to Downunda. It'd be great if you came along  
with us."  
  
"Okey." Elias seemed. "But we should take the rest of the old gang with us, especially Sally. I  
hear she's been real tense lately. It'll help her loosen up." Everyone laughs.  
  
Owari.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
